Meanings
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: Ever wonder what the names of our favourite characters mean? Oneshot.


A/N: This is a quick oneshot

**A/N: This is a quick oneshot. More like a character study thing, but I was thinking about the meaning of their names, and their characters, and this was born. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. **

--

**Meanings**

**Quinn – **Gaelic origin; means _wisdom_

Quinn Pensky was definitely true to her name.

Her brains were big, and so was her heart. She was the brains of their little clique of six, spitting out logic, and often the voice of reason.

Her quirky personality was an added bonus, and she was glad to know that she was different among her peers. Despite the meaning of her name, and her actually being wise in everything, she often wondered if kissing Logan Reese was actually the wisest thing.

But after seeing him for he really was, someone with a heart and emotions, instead of the superficial pretty boy spoiled by his father's wealth, she was grateful that she was his girlfriend.

Who knew basketballs would be the catalyst towards something so deep, and pure only a year later?

Helping, while torturing Logan on the side, with his free throws was definitely the wisest decision she had ever made.

--

**Logan –** Gaelic origin; means _hollow_

Growing up, I actually felt hollow. I was fine on the outside, and I mean that.

But I actually felt sorta empty.

So, ignoring the six women my dad actually bounced between, I liked that he bought me stuff. I liked being his only son, and that was my life. It was like a pattern: wake up, piss off whoever crossed me, work out, check out girls, make out with them, and go to sleep.

Seriously, if anyone had told me that I'd be dating, and right Quinn, I would have punched that person and then laughed, much like Michael did. I got him back, I hid his clackers.

All seven pairs of them.

Jerk.

Anyway, the kiss wasn't even supposed to happen, but it did, I'm glad. I always laughed at the ones that were so hung up on one girl (coughChasecough) without really knowing how it felt. But now I do.

"Dude, I'd love Quinn even if I was poor and homeless," I told Chase one day, and I was shocked by how I said that. But not really because it's true.

She says all of these big words that I really can't understand, but we both understand the meaning of a kiss. I love her, and it's just not because she's an amazing kisser.

I don't know, but she just _gets_ me. Like she just understands me.

I don't follow that old pattern anymore. New pattern? Wake up, think of Quinn, annoy on occasion because it's funny, work out and make Quinn a playlist for her Geo, find said girl and be with her alone, have deep talk and make out with named girl, kiss Quinn goodnight, and then sleep and dream of Quinn.

Michael told me I was "Quinn-whipped", and I threw a pillow at his head, and rolled over.

But he couldn't be any more right.

She makes me feel like a whole person now.

--

**Chase – **English origin; means _huntsman_

Chase Matthews is a writer, a dreamer, a man on a mission, and one totally and completely in love.

He's also a complete klutz but falling for her – figuratively and literally on more than one occasion – but it's completely worth it. Hell, someone up there must really like him if he doesn't break one bone in his body from the two falls he takes on that fateful night.

The bleeding arm brings him bring to when it starts, in September 2004 to be exact. It's worth it. The whole pursuit is worth it.

_She's_ worth it.

His mission of three years to capture her heart ends when she presses her lips against his, and tightens the grip she has on his heart. He never thinks of himself as persistent person until he realizes all the crazy stuff he does just to be with her, and Michael tells him.

"Man, I don't even think you know how persistent you are," Michael says, while patting his back in congratulations. "But our next hurdle is race to the wedding. I have dibs on best man. I guess Logan can have godfather of your kid…"

He finds it weird that Michael's got _his_ whole life planned out.

But Zoey Brooks is worth all of the persistence in the world.

After all, they're dating now, right?

--

**Zoey – **Greek origin, means _life_

She didn't know that her life would turn out this perfect. She was a mother to a little girl this time, Olivia Rose Matthews, weighing eight pounds and one ounce. The couple already had a son, Ethan Daniel Matthews, just in the first grade and a rambunctious child of six as of last week.

"I'm a father again. I can't believe we made her," Chase said, and just by the way she responded to him, she knew she was going to be so attached to her father, and a complete Daddy's girl. "Hi, Olivia. I'm your Daddy. You're so beautiful, and as soon as you're thirteen, I'll beat all of those boys off with a stick…"

"Chase," Zoey said, with a playful glare, but she couldn't hide the laughter. She sat up in her bed, shifting her body. Zoey was thankful she was already halfway dilated, so there was no need for that C-Section. She was feeling much better. Chase sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll have Ethan deal with the boys…" he complied, and kissed her cheek. "So, everyone's at Logan and Quinn's. I can't believe everyone thought you were having a boy. Ethan's the only one who knew he wasn't getting a little brother. Wanna call them?"

"It's four in the morning," she reasoned, her motherly instincts kicking in already, as Chase placed their newborn daughter in the cradle beside her bed. He soothed, rocking her gently to sleep since Zoey had already fed her.

"Yeah, and I said, Ethan's at Logan's with everyone else already being there, they're not sleeping, trust me. It's Logan. You really think his house is quiet in the wee hours of the morning…?"

Zoey realized Chase was right, "Okay, you have a point. Ethan's not a sleeper, even with Logan around."

Zoey picked up the phone, sitting on the other side of the bed, and dialled the number she knew so well. She pressed the phone to her ear, before a little voice, actually quite excited, reached her ears, and made her smile. It was like he had been waiting for her to call.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey, baby," she greeted. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered, excitedly. "Uncle Logan and me watched a lot of sports, Aunt Quinn made my shirt glow in the dark, and I played with Bella, but she went to bed, so it's just me. Uncle Dustin came over too with Aunt Katie. Uncle Mikey left with Auntie Lisa…and guess what?"

"What?"

"Uncle Vince gave me his football to play with and Aunt Lola's made some of my hair blue! It's so cool! I'm not even tired yet!"

"Is Aunt Lola around?" she asked, shooting an _oh my god_ look towards Chase, who only raised an eyebrow in questioning. Ethan's voice dropped, and she pictured him doing that contemplative face that made his look so much like his dad. She was so going to murder her for giving her child blue hair, but it was just Lola, and her craziness.

"Nope. She left," the little boy replied his mother. "I miss you and daddy."

"We miss you too," she replied, "But you can come to the hospital tomorrow morning and see your baby sister _if_ you go to sleep right now."

She pictured that pouting face, he was doing over the phone, and Zoey could feel those wide green eyes, staring at her like a lost puppy, "Ethan, don't do the puppy eyes."

"Aw, how'd you know?"

"'Cause, I'm a smart Mommy, that's why," she said, and laughed. "But go to bed, seriously, and no ice-cream before then. Promise me?"

Ethan let out a sigh, "Okay, I promise. I can't even have the coffee kind?"

"Ethan," she said, sternly. "If Uncle Logan suggests ice-cream, turn it down, especially the coffee kind, and stay away from Aunt Quinn's Frazz. We can't have you bouncing off the walls. Goodnight, sweetheart. Your dad says hi."

"'Night Mommy. Hi Daddy!" Zoey heard her son yawn sleepily. "Bye Mommy. I love you."

"Love you too…"

She hung up, and Chase asked, "Well, is he okay?"

"He has blue hair," was Zoey's short response. "Courtesy of a bored Lola."

"Ah, that explains it," Chase nodded, understanding, and smiled, brushing the blonde wisps of hair from her eyes. He took her hand, gently, and stroked the back of it. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he pulled away making her smile. "Zoey, I've wanted this life with you, ever since I crashed my bike into that pole, staring at you. I'm glad we have it now."

"Me too," Zoey replied, gazing at the infant Olivia before she kissed her husband.

Life had really been generous to her, and for that, she was eternally grateful.

--

**Michael – **Hebrew origin; means _judge_

'_Sup Michael, _

_I'm having a bit of trouble getting this girl to notice me. She's really pretty, but we don't get along at all. I like her but can't tell her, so I argue with her. We've been paired up for a social studies project, and I just want to tell her how I feel. I'm so in deep with girl, you don't even understand. I only make her mad, and argue because if I don't', I'll end up puking. _

_But I think I'm too stubborn for my own good, sometimes. At least that's what my mom says. I actually starting to believe that and you know you've hit rock bottom when starting agreeing with your mother. _

"Ha, that's true," Michael agreed, with a laugh, reading the next e-mail he got for his Ask Michael column. It wasn't something he wanted to do at first, but he grew to like with time. He got to be in the school newspaper too, so it had pretty drippin' perks.

_You seem to be a very chill guy, so what do I do so I don't lose my lunch, and my dignity? _

_Signed, _

_ConfusedInLove._

_PS. Your football tackle against Edgemont Prep was amazing. Props, man. _

Michael thought for a minute, letting his fingers dance over the keys of the computer in his dorm.

**ConfusedInLove, **

**Life is about risks, and taking them. Listen to Nike, and "just do it", ha. I crack myself up. But anyway, chances are this girl may be into you too, and argues with you, because nothing else works. **

**Trust me, when I say she digs you, man. If you're still on the fence about her feelings for you, then lay it out there on the table. Confront it if nothing else, but be delicate at the same time. Take it easy. Love is confusing sometimes.**

**Take Logan Reese and Quinn Pensky, for example. If you were at prom last year, then you know what went down. I didn't see it, but thank God for prom DVDs. That pretty much proved me wrong. **

**I **_**am**_** curious of how it goes with you and your "girl", so feel free to drop me a line.**

**Peace out, **

**Michael**

**PS. Thanks for the love. Much appreciated.**

He smiled, satisfied at his work and advice, and clicked the send button on the computer, before Michael swivelled in his computer to find a spazzed out Chase. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and concluded that it had something to do with Zoey's upcoming birthday. Lola and Quinn were planning a surprise party kept the party decorations in their room, specifically the back closet.

Quinn and Lola were having their band, Femme Fatales, perform at the party with Lisa, and the birthday girl herself. It was all in friendly competition, especially when they were in a rival band against their own boyfriends. Logan was co-ordinating everything, and promised it'd be "the outdoor party of the century".

Even when they were dating, Chase was still hit with Zoey Syndrome.

"Dude, what do I do?" Chase asked, frantically, and began to pace. "My own girlfriend's eighteenth birthday is coming up in three days," he showed Michael three fingers for emphasis. "…and no present! I'm the worst boyfriend ever, man…"

He wasn't going to have Chase go into a depressed state.

Michael was actually finished his present for Zoey, and all he had to do was wrap it up. He loved Zoey. Not in a romantic fashion, but in a little sister way.

"Dude, two words. Charm. Bracelet," Michael offered, and Chase stopped when he realized he could work with that. The bushy haired teen smiled, and slapped his best friend's hand in appreciation, initiating their secret handshake.

"That's why you write that advice column for the paper, my friend," Chase said in appreciation. "Mike, you see my car keys anywhere because I'm not driving your stickshift."

"Okay, one. My stickshift isn't hard. Just a matter of stirring tuna and stomping grapes," Michael answered, in a defensive tone. "And two, they're in your other pants, and because Logan's are in the wash, he grabbed yours."

"I'm gonna pelt that guy with grapes one day," he threatened, and then bolted out of the dorm room after their third roommate.

Michael Barrett sighed, collapsing into the chair, and wondered what they would do without him.

But he _did_ give out good advice.

Career aptitude tests probably were accurate, because it told him he was going to be a judge.

--

**Lisa – **Hebrew origin; means _God is satisfaction_

The simple things in life made Lisa Perkins happy. Four things, actually. Four simple things brought Lisa's life satisfaction and joy.

Her strong Texas upbringing, and the family that kept her grounded was everything to her. Her mother always taught her to be a strong, independent woman, while her father always told her that humility was the way to go. Even though her family was quite large, and sometimes drove her crazy, she was happy and lived with it graciously.

Music was her life. There was no way to explain or to word it. She liked mixing melodies and harmonies together. She found the simple blend of ivory completely mind blowing, even though she couldn't stop playing when she started at age ten. Singing made her feel even more complete, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Friendships were important in her life, and she got along with everyone she came into contact with. She had made so many friendships at PCA, and was sure they'd carry her through life.

Michael Barrett made Lisa made special. He made her laugh at his jokes. He made her blush when he sang to her, and he was especially fun to hug, like her own teddy bear. So, that was her nickname for him. Lisa's heart melted when he smiled at her brightly, and made her heart flutter in her chest when he kissed her.

She didn't ask for much, but these were the four things that made her satisfied with her life.

--

**Vince –** English origin; means _conqueror_

He was nicer now, and he'd usually have a cool head. His outside demeanour made him look proud, and thick like a brick wall. The Great Vince Blake was still his title, although he was more humble about it. He prefer to inch away from the spotlight, when his girlfriend loved it, and him.

Football was an intense game, and Oakridge Academy was their rival school.

And the Oakridge Sharks were relentless, causing Vince Blake to come to terms with the first time, he was actually scared. Not scared of the actual time, but the thought of failure made his heart beat loudly against his ribcage.

"Blake, don't screw up! Get it together, son!" he could hear the coach yelling from the stands.

He turned his head, slightly to see a slender brunette in purple and blue, wearing his other jersey, number eighty five and his name BLAKE, on the back. Football made him happy, but she motivated him. She smiled the radiant smile that made him fall for her, and among the cheers and whistles in the stands, he really heard her voice.

"Go, babe! You can do it! I love you!"

That was all he needed before his second wind came bouncing back.

"Barrett passes a long one to Reese, and Reese spirals it to Blake, who is on fire tonight, folks!" Jeremiah Trottman reported, excitement evident in his own voice. "He's running with the Sharks on his tails. Closer and closer he's getting to the touchdown line and…" Jeremiah pauses, before PCA breaks out in jubilation. "…Oh my God! Pacific Coast Academy wins the State Championships for the first time in school history! This is Jeremiah Trottman saying, 'In your face, SHARKS! STINGRAYS RULE!'"

Quinn ran out on the football field, and kissed Logan.

Michael hugged Lisa, swinging her around before setting her on the ground.

Chase and Zoey lead the school in a school-wide, causing her to actually do the splits and cheer.

And before he even realized what was going on, Vince Blake found a pair of lips on his, Lola congratulating him with a kiss. He may have lead PCA to conquer the Sharks, but that day, he really Lola Martinez conquered his heart.

--

**Lola – **Spanish origin; means _sorrow_

She doesn't think about the bad in life, and likes her name, even though she can't quite comprehend the meaning.

"Well, Lola is a diminutive of Dolores, and according to this," Quinn explains, reading off a site with a bunch of meanings to modern names. "I believe you were named after the patron of Sorrows, just like for example, Michael was named after the angel in heaven responsible for passing down God's judgement so to speak. Or mine is a diminutive of Cuinn. It still irks me that they refuse to acknowledge _Quinn_ as a feminine name."

"And all of that means?" the actress questions, quite bored with herself because it's raining right now. Zoey is in the lounge, with Chase, and since when does studying equate to making out? The rain pours, and the brunette pouts slightly, hating that she has to be confined.

Quinn turns away from the computer monitor, spinning the computer chair, "It means that _Lola_ is some Spanish word for sad."

"Oh, but I love my name!" she protests, and standing up from the yellow furry beanbag, and rummages in her closet. She won't pay attention to the meaning of Lola, but will indulge in the opposite. Life is way too short for Lola to sweat the small stuff. She's a child at heart, and still wears rain boots. So, she smiles widely, and spins around to Quinn the yellow raincoat, and the boots that she hot glues shiny sequins in an L shaped pattern.

As in L is for Lola, the optimist, and the future movie star.

"Tell me you're not going out. You'll get a cold…"

"Uh-huh," Lola nods, enthusiastically. "New York's puddles are bigger, but the feeling will just as awesome! I'm going puddle stomping. Later…"

She strides out of the lounge, making Chase and Zoey, break apart their make out session, and shoot each other questioning looks, before looking at their friend's retreating figure.

The rain pours, wetting her hair, but Lola Martinez promises to have fun in her life, starting the feeling of a newly formed puddle splashing beneath her boots. All she wants to do is have fun. So, that's her own self-made definition of her name: fun, and a lot of it.

She'll worry about the potential cold later.

--

**A/N: Didn't you guys love it? Hate it? Tell me. I actually did research on this for the oneshot. Yeah, I'm a FF nerd. What can I say? Now, with all of the Jonasmania that has hit my city, I'm tired just from watching it on TV. Imagine how I'd feel if I were actually there. **

**Fun Fact: I actually saw Matthew Underwood and Victoria Justice like two years ago when they came to my city to promote season three like in March 2006. No joke. **

**So, I'd thought you guys would like to know that, lol. Check out my other stuff when you get the chance like newly updated "Guidance" and "Letters To You". **

**Review. I hope to see a lot of them when I wake up in the morning. **

**-Erika **


End file.
